Slade's New Apprentice
by CrystalFrost317
Summary: When Slade wants a new apprentice he wants Beast Boy, but before he can have him he has to get him, and when he does, Beast Boy is tortured,trained,and broken in. Will he pull thru? Will the other titans save him?STAY TUNED!
1. Target Locked

_**CHAPTER 1**_

"TITANS, GO!" The five heroes split into different directions.

"Guys this isn't just Adonis' doing! Look at his ear piece it has Slade's symbol on it!" Raven said.

" If Slade is in this we need to regroup and plan ahead." Robin cried

"DUDES A LITTLE HELP!" Beast Boy said turning into a cheetah. Cyborg shot at Adonis and Beast Boy joined the others.

"We can confuse him ok we'll split up at our daily posts ok" "RIGHT" they all turned back to Adonis and Robin shouted,

"TITANS, SPLIT!" At that Robin went to the tower, BB went to the warehouse, Cy went to the interstate, Star went to the museum and Raven went to the bank. Just what Slade wanted.

" Adonis bring me the youngest titan, Beast Boy."

" With pleasure" and with that he left with Warp. Beast Boy opened his communicator only to have static greet him.

"Great." He said sarcastically.

"Why are you all alone?"

" Who's there?"

" Did the other titans just not want you anymore?"

" SHOW YOURSELVES!" " Awww and he's got a temper"

" I'm thru playing!" He said as he turned into a tiger.

" Wow impressive. Here kitty kitty." Adonis said appearing out of the shadows. Beast Boy let out a deep growl and slumped forward to Adonis.

" Go ahead Warp I've got his attention" he said disappearing back into the shadows.

"HUH?" BB said turning back to his human self." Perfect" Warp said grabbing Beast Boy from behind. BB elbowed Warp in the side and ran right into Adonis.

" LET GO OF ME!" "Ok" he released BB pushing him into the middle of the warehouse. Warp ran right to him and Beast Boy kicked him square in the chest. Then BB realized that his foot was glued to the floor.

" EWW DUDE!" Beast Boy said. He reached for his communicator but Adonis swiped it away. Beast Boy turned into a snake only getting more glue on his chest. He turned back and was now lying on his chest.

" ROBIN STARFIRE CYB-MMM!" Adonis cuffed a hand around Beast Boy's mouth and whispered

" Look at what Warp got 'ya! Its your collar so you can be a good doggie." It was the exact same one Soto used on him before. He struggled even more and then Robin bust thru the door!

" BB!" Cyborg yelled and took a shot at Warp. They both disappeared and left the titans alone.

" Friend Beast Boy, for why are you laying on your chest?"

"I'm glued here Star."

"Why?"

"Tripped?" he joked.

" Well I just analyzed that glue, it's a time release. SO WE'RE CAMPING OUT HERE!" he said happily.

"Great" said Raven.

* * *

AAAAAAND thats it no flames pleaze


	2. Welcoming Defeat

_**Chapter 2**_

"YOU RAN OFF!" Slade angrily yelled at Warp and Adonis thru their ear buds. They glanced down at the warehouse.

" Get him." They obeyed orders and teleported to Beast Boy.

"How long till the glue wears off"

"Right…now!" Warp whispered ripping the sheet off the floor that was covering Beast Boy.

" IT'S JUST A DAMN PILLOW!" Adonis whispered angrily. Warp turned to face the door and saw a shadow stagger out.

"I swear I just saw him walk out to the dock." Warp whispered.

* * *

Beast Boy sat at the edge of the pier and Warp with Adonis teleported behind him. Adonis held up his hand and counted down to 1 and mouthed the word' go'. As Warp was about to take a step forward, Beast Boy slipped into the water with out his shirt on and swam off to the island in the middle of the bay. Adonis and Warp looked at each other and Adonis smiled,

"This is going to make our job A LOT easier." Warp nodded and teleported them to the island.

* * *

Beast Boy got out and looked up at the full moon and then down at the sugar sand. He sighed," Why are they after me!" he questioned to himself. His bare chest glowed from the moon hitting the water drops that clung to his body. He was gorgeous in the moonlight; his silhouetted figure glowed faintly from the early morning dew that was beginning to form. His olive hair fell shaggily against his face until he flicked it away.

" Need help with that hair, its mighty wet but did you know that if you introduce around 100 volts of electricity from a dog collar that, that hair will be like you just blow-dried it." Warp said mockingly behind BB. He ran to Beast Boy and pinned his arm painfully behind his back and turned BB around.

" LET GO OF ME!" Beast Boy gasped in pain when Warp pulled up on his arm. Any more and he would dislocate it.

"Just give us a second, hear us out ok."

" Yea besides you're on an island, all alone, with two villains, we think this is a great time to get to know each other but sadly," Adonis sighed

"We have a schedule to keep" he said rolling his head back to Beast Boy.

" Here we need to give you this first," Adonis said dangling the collar in front of his face.

" We were cut short last time so now here's your present." He said. He walked closer, BB tried desperately to change but the hold Warp had him in put too much pain onto him.

"WAIT" he gasped. Warp put another hand over his mouth and nodded at Adonis. Beast Boy waited for what seemed like forever then he finally felt a chill caress his neck, next came the click. It was the most horrible sound he heard right then, it confirmed that the collar was now on him and he was trapped in this horrific mess that he had NO clue how he was dragged into.

"There now was that so bad." Warp smiled letting go.

* * *

Queue dramatic song! its Protomans theme from megaman 3 look it up on you tube

* * *

Beast boy dove into the water and swam off awaiting his fate to come for him.

* * *

AND THERE IT IS YAY I LOVE THIS ONE! PEACE OUT BEOTCHAYES!


	3. Capture

_**Chapter 3**_

"He won't get far" Warp smiled and teleported Adonis and him to the dock at the other side.

"NO, no he won't." Slade smiled.

* * *

Theme song!

* * *

BB reached shore and ran towards the warehouse the others were in.

"Not so fast" said Slade holding out his arm.

"No." Beast Boy whispered, ramming into his arm. Slade smiled and flung him to the ground. Beast Boy stood wearily,

"W-wha-what do you want?" Slade teleported behind him and whispered,

"You're clueless, aren't you?" Beast Boy flung around and Slade wasn't there anymore.

"Well my little changeling, we, no I, have some better plans for you than those damn titans" Slade backed up and held up a remote.

"Night night Beast Boy." He said pushing the red button.

Beast Boy fell to his hands and knees screaming.

"**STOP!**" Beast Boy pleaded.

"Fine but you aren't going to go anywhere." Slade said stopping. Beast Boy squeezed his eyes shut, panting.

"Now is the time." Slade said softly.

"No" Beast boy said weakly.

" Surprised you can still talk. Bag'n'gag gentlemen. We're leaving."

"Let Saico-Tek do that part." Adonis said to Warp.

Then out of nowhere came Saico-Tek.

" Get away!" Beast Boy said hoarsely

"You'll be ok. Awww they've got a collar on you. C'mon guys, is the collar really necessary."

"Yes he's a fighter and the second that comes off it'll be impossible to-"

"QUIT YOUR YAPPIN' AND LETS GO!" Slade yelled.

"SIR!"

"Put BB down!"

"R-robin." Slade glared over to Saico-Tek and nodded.

"Warp he wants us to leave now."

"Ok, BYE TITANS!" And Warp left with Slade, Beast Boy, and Saico-Tek.

"BEAST BOY! NO!" Robin shouted.

* * *

**AT SLADE'S LAIR**

"WHY DO YOU WANT ME!" Beast Boy's screams echoed in the cage, that hung over nothing.

"Hello? Anyone there?" he asked…no reply.

"Well aren't you awake a little too early?"

"SLADE!"

"Oh yes now you get the million dollar prize!" he said jokingly.

"Why do you want me? What did I do?"

"Oh you didn't do anything but go to an island and make your capture much easier." Beast Boy chuckled at this.

" That was my thinking time and you messed it up. I didn't help anyone!"

"Well enough with the talk lets get on with training."

"Oh boy."

* * *

AND THERE IT IS! What will Slade do next? HMM suspense!

**Beast Boy**: Why did he choose me again?

**Me**: SHHH you're not supposed to be up here get to the back!

**Beast Boy**: HEY! Who are all these people looking at!

**Me**: *slaps forehead* YOU!

**Beast Boy**: oh.

**Me**: NOW SHOO!

**Beast Boy**: OK BAII!


	4. Drowning

**Chapter 4**

Slade secured Beast Boy down on a table then walked over to a drawer. Beast boy couldn't see the contents in the drawer but he could feel that something was going to happen. Something bad.

"Are you familiar with, Water boarding?"

"DUDE! How would I know what that is!"

"The less you know, the better."

"Can you at least level this table out its at and angle and the blood is going to my head and my neck hurts."

"You think your neck hurts? How about resisting your instincts?"

"WHAT ARE YOU RANTING ABOUT!"

Slade put a cloth over his face and now Beast Boy couldn't see.

"Ok if you wanted to blind fold me you could have just done the eyes but the whole face, seriously."

"Now your instincts will scream at you to change but if you know what's good for you, don't change."

"BLAH BLAH BLAH"

Slade then poured water onto the cloth and Beast Boy gasped.

'_CHANGE!_' his body was screaming. ' _CHANGE!_' Beast Boy finally gave in and tried to change but instead was shocked.

"STOP!" Beast Boy screamed. Slade paused for a moment, removing the cloth allowing beast boy to take a few breaths and coughs.

"3 more times then you can sleep."

"Please..." beast boy gulped "…Stop."

"3 more times I said." Slade replied, putting the cloth back over his face.

"Why are you doing this!" Beast Boy yelled. Just then water came crashing down and Beast Boy struggled against his restraints.

'_YOURE DROWNING…CHANGE!_' Beast Boy tried desperately to not change but to no prevail. His screams rung throughout the room, making the walls seem to push away in terror.

"STOOP!" Beast Boy screamed. He was on the verge of passing out and then his body went limp and he stopped breathing.

* * *

' I'm tired of this place, I just want the torture to stop.'

" FRIEND DO NOT LEAVE US!"

' Who's there?' The voices were muffled and he looked to the darkness from where they were emitting. Then back in front of him, the calm light, he just wanted to run to it. As he took a step to it, screams came from the darkness. He turned back around and ran to the darkness…

returning to the mortal coil he had so longed to leave.

* * *

There ya go! R&R sorry for the shortness but yea other than that oohhkay im goona stop talking and get to the fifth chapter!


	5. Missing

_**Ch.5**_

**PREVIOUSLY ON TEEN TITANS!**

* * *

"Wake up."*Close up on Beast Boy's sleepy face*

"STOP!"*Beast Boy on his knees*

'_I'm so tired of living'* _Beast Boy's narration with flash of a snowy place. *

"BEAST BOY!" *Robin running*

* * *

**BLANK!**…Theme song!

* * *

Beast Boy groaned as he slowly woke up.

"Wh-where am I?" he whispered, to no one in particular.

"FRIEND! YOU ARE THE ALIVE!"

' Wait. That's Starfire's voice…OH SHIT!' Beast Boy thought. Just then he opened his eyes and Star jumped on him, embracing him with a hug.

"Star would'ya get off him, he's kinda in a bad condition."

"Raven?" Beast boy perked up at her voice.

"What." She replied with discontent. Beast Boy's eyed lowered in disappointment.

"Nothing… it's just that, -AGHH!" The heart monitor screamed franticly, while Beast Boy's body arched from the pain.

"GUYS!" Raven screamed. She turned back to Beast Boy and gritted her teeth.

Then Cyborg and Robin ran into the room trying to stabilize Beast Boy.

"HELP HIM!" Raven shouted. The windows and doorframe became encased in black and crumbled.

"Rae! CALM DOWN!" Cyborg tried to reassure her.

"GO RAVEN! HES GONNA BE OK!" Robin yelled hoarsely. She nodded and ran off to the roof.

* * *

**THE ROOF!**

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zin-"

"FRIEND!" Raven yipped and fell, then she turned her head to Starfire and if looks could kill, Star would be D-E-A-D!

"Friend Beast Boy is the O-K!"

"Good." She sighed in relief.

"You have the look of sad."

"I have no expression…"

"You would like to see Beast Boy, Yes!"

Raven sighed with every ounce of energy she had.

"Yea"

Starfire squealed and ran down the stairs with Raven tailing. As the floated closer to the med bay raven noticed a thin, barley visible, coat of gunpowder and soot.

"Something's wrong." She said. Floating ahead of Starfire, she examined the walls and the closer they got to the med bay, she realized the heavier and more visible the soot was becoming.

"NO!"

"The others are unconscious!" Starfire shrilled.

"And Beast Boy?"

Starfire looked down sadly, "Gone." She whispered softly.

"no…" raven backed out of the room shaking like a frightened pup.

"He's…"

* * *

**ME:**OOH THE SUSPENCE!

**BB:**CAN I TELL THEM WHERE I WENT!

**ME:**GET TO THE BACK!

**RAE:**BEAST BOOOY!

**BB:**Wait Raven! NO NO NO NO NO!

*Thud*

**ME&RAE:**BAIII!(Peace signs with tounges out!)


	6. Becomeing Broken In

_**CH. 6**_

**PREVIOUSLY ON TEEN TITANS!**

* * *

"STABELIZE HIM!" *Cyborg yelling, holding down a screaming Beast Boy.*

"He's ok now."* Star smiling*

"Something's not right." * Raven in front of wall looking over shoulder.*

"Where's Beast Boy?" *Raven close up.*

(BLANK PAUSE)

*All black screen*

"Gone."….BUM!

* * *

THEME SONG!

* * *

"Jump."

"I AM!"

"Higher!"

"I'M TRYING!"

"Beast Boy! If you don't jump! You're gonna wish you could"

Beast Boy growled. He was running at full speed, then jumping over a series of hurdles, hurdles that were just high enough to where Beast Boy would hit the tip of his foot and fall, until he morphed into some small animal and caught himself. The collar was deprogrammed, but if Beast Boy slipped up; Slade would reactivate it and shock the hell out of him.

His uniform was no longer his old doom patrol jumpsuit he had. It had been replaced by a black and orange jumpsuit (that complimented him quite nicely.), black gloves, an ear bud, boots with holders, a belt packed with Slade weapons, and a barley visible scar, burned into his left shoulder, put there by Slade when he was sleeping. When he went close to the Titans, it would glow a bold scarlet and burn.

"JUMP!"

"THEY'RE TOO HIGH!"

"YOU'RE TOO SHORT!"

'That's it!' Beast Boy thought. He immediately stopped, turned to Slade, and ran as a cheetah to him. Just before Beast Boy got within a few feet, Slade reactivated the collar, sending Beast Boy back to his normal self and laying on the ground, gripping the collar and screaming.

"DON"T YOU THINK, THAT IF YOU MEANT SOO MUCH TO THE TITANS, THAT THEY WOULD HAVE ALREADY BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU!"

"STOP PLEASE!" Beast Boy cried.

Then suddenly the volts decreased and Slade left. Beast Boy swallowed hard.

'They are looking…I hope.'

* * *

**BB:**Ok guys, serriously i am all depressed and tired now! But wait till i actually kill-

*Raven hitting Beast Boy in head with brick*

**BB:**OOOWWWWW!

**RAE:**YOURE NOT SUPPOSED TO GIVE SNEAK PREVEIEWS STUPID!

**ME:**Ok im back from the...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING!

**RAE:**Preventing that stupid ass from spoiling the nxt chapter.

**ME:**GO!


	7. Meeting the New

**Chapter 6.**

* * *

**Previously on Teen Titans!**

* * *

"YOUR THINK THEY WANT YOU" * Slade close up*

FLASH!

"STOP IT!" *multiple flashes with Beast Boy turning into cheetah and growling*

* End flashes*

*Beast boy lunging*

Dramatic dark pause…..Beast boy scream.

* * *

T.T. logo fades onto screen and theme song begins!

* * *

"Raven" Robin yelled. In front of them was the blockhead Cinderblock. Starfire threw a few star bolts at him causing mini explosions. Cyborg was helping raven out and robin finally brought Cinderblock down.

"Ok guys call I'm calling the police" As Robin took out his phone a sharp boomerang hit it dead center, knocking it out of his hands and pinning it to the ground sparking. The four titans all looked up at where the weapon's origin came from. There standing on the edge of the roof glaring down at them was…

"BEAST BOY!" Starfire cheered.

"You threw that?" Cyborg cracked "Dang B.B. didn't know you were that coordinated."  
Beast Boy stepped off the four story building and landed on his feet like he just teleported there. Hands were shoved into his pockets. No sign of pain or emotion. Just hate, and the desire to kill. His eyes look dark and dead but underneath he was screaming for help.

"Umm nice look?"

"Thanks," Beast Boy looked down and smirked. He pinched the collar of his new uniform, pulled it out and looked at it. His eyes flew upward and his mouth was hidden in the shadows of his face. He smirked a grin and you could tell, in that blackness of shadows where his mouth should have been, that he was smiling a toothy grin.

"It'll be the last thing you ever see"

Robin reeled back, "What?" Beast Boy reached to his belt for smoke bombs but couldn't find any…Robin did. Robin threw them down and Beast Boy turned into a hawk flying above the purple cloud and turning human, falling he landed behind Cyborg like he teleported there. Not a sound from the landing.

"Your knees don't even bend BB! Doesn't landing like that hurt?"

"Tsk tsk Cy." Beast Boy sighed seductively,

"It wont hurt as much as this will," He said round-house kicking Cyborg. As Cyborg opened his eyes he was staring down the barrel of a gun. Beast Boy stood behind the gun glaring at Cyborg. Cyborg could feel Beast Boy's eyes boreing into his semi-robotic heart.

"Don't do this man!" Cyborg pleaded. The barrel of the gun glowed red and then Robin tackled Beast Boy, causing BB to send an accidental shot next to Cyborg's head.

"WHAT IS THIS ALL ABOUT BEAST BOY?" Robin yelled at Beast Boy. Robin held him down and the scar on his shoulder was scraping on the ground, too much pressure on the scar, Robin was almost touching it. Beast Boy winced as a scarlet aura emitted from under his left shoulder.

" GET OFF ME!" Beast Boy grunted. He managed to get his feet under Robin and he kicked him in the gut sending him into the air. Starfire appeared in front of Beast Boy, eyes glowing green. Beast Boy smirked evilly. She stepped foreword getting ready to shoot him when she blinked and next thing she knew the gun was on her forehead. Beast Boy's face turned scared and hurt. The other titans surrounded him and got ready to take him down. All the voices swirled in his head and he just ignored them.

" I'm so sorry Star" She closed her eyes as Beast Boy's eyes softened **BANG**!


	8. Stepping on The Heart of a Soldier

**Chapter 8**

**Previously on Teen Titans!**

* * *

"Umm nice look?" * Robin confused look *

" …It'll be the last thing you see"* Beast Boy smiling*

* Beast Boy holding up a sharp throwie thing* (Don't know what its called :P)

"I'm so sorry Star."* Gun to Starfire's head*

Black…**BANG**

* * *

T.T. logo fades onto screen THEME SONG!

* * *

Beast Boy stopped and dropped the gun. Everything was in slow motion. As Beast Boy fell to the ground Slade was revealed holding a smoking gun.

"BEAST BOY!" Raven screamed. Slade let out a small chuckle. Raven skidded to Beast Boy lying on the ground. Bleeding out beast boy was barely conscience but he could tell that Raven was there to comfort him.

* * *

**BEAST BOY P.O.V.**

The pain. Raven's warmth. Black circles started clouding my vision. *What the hell just happened? * Everything started spinning and I heard Raven scream my name…that got me going. * I can't die now. Raven needs me GET THE FUCK UP BEAST BOY! * I yelled at myself. I opened my eyes slightly.

"BEAST BOY!" God her voice was like heaven. She was the only thing I was staying alive for. When things go wrong I cant help but think about her. Dark and mysterious beauty. My life source.

" WHY WOULD YOU SHOOT HIM!" Raven yelled. I could hear the terror but anger in her tone.

"He was straying from the mission." My eyes flared open. * SLADE! *

"The mission?" Raven became confused.

"None of your business. Hand him over and we'll just be going."

Raven tightened her grip.

"That poison will spread and kill him before he actually bleeds out."

Raven gasped and looked down to me. I nodded.

" He uses the poison when I…" Stars brightened in my vision and then it just went black.

* * *

"BEAST BOY!" Raven screamed. She shook Beast Boy. Slade looked down smiling under that mask.

"Ready for him to die or will you let him come with me and chance seeing him alive again?" The Titans looked down at Beast Boy then glared at Slade.

"Fine" Raven said. Slade laughed. He picked Beast Boy up and disappeared

"Beast Boy…"Raven whispered sadly.

* * *

**SLADES LAIR**

Beat Boy's screams filled the room and his pain wasnt recideing.

"STOP!" He screamed

Nothing had any comfort. and what made it worse was that nothing was gonna help. The pain wasnt as bad as the emotional pain. Then it stopped.

"Look at you. Your mother had so much faith in you. and now you arn't even trying to get away. Very dissapointing."

"Shut...up.."Beast Boy growled. His face was pissed and he completely started to give in to the Beast.

"Come come now Gar," Beast Boy's eyes flared open. Eyes dialated to small dots and he gritted his teeth.

"Oh does that upset you? Gar Gar?"

"...stoppit!..."

"Garfeild Logan!"Slades voice stabbed his ears over and over. The pain was excrusiating.

"no..."he whimpered. Tears streamed down his face softly.

"Shut the FUCK UP!" he squinted and walked up to Beast Boy's hanging body.

"You need to learn some manners. You're not going to be able to even walk when I'm done with your punishment."He balled up a fist and rammed it into Beast Boy's abdomen. Beast Boy spit out blood and widened his eyes from shock. Slade punched again and again. With each time getting stronger and each time Beast Boy trying to contain his screams. Beast boy hurled over as much as the chains would allow it and then it stopped for a split second. Beast Boy panted and relaxed. But as soon as he rested his head back Slade punched Beast Boy's crotch area. Beast Boy screamed and hurlled over makeing the chains strain. Beast Boy threw up and winced. Slade scoofed and walked away.

"Pathetic." he said shutting the door.

* * *

**Me:**I'M BAAAAAAACK! ^_^

**BB:**GIVE ME ICE! I'm soo sore!

**Rae:**Aww Beast Boy its ok...

**BB:**ITS NOT OK! how about you get punched in the junk! :(

**Rae:**ummm . no thanks...

**Me:**O.O ok beast boy we get it you hurt.

**BB:**Your a meanie WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO MEHHH!

**Rae:**O.O

**Me:**Ughhh ok fans if you think i was too harsh on BB then say so in a comment but if you think i did well on this chapter and i put a lot of desc. in it then P.M. me. I love it when i get P.M.s from you guys! I always respond to P.M.s and i also give a sneak preiview to those who do P.M. me. I like ideas so please R&R.

**Rae:**There was alot of me and BB fluffs in this chapter -.-

**BB:**STILL WAITIN ON THAT ICE!

**Me:**BAKA! * punches BB in head.*

**Rae:**BAI GUYS! im having to break this up before she kills Beast Boy!

**BB:**NO NO NO NOT THE FACE!

*PUNCH*


	9. Uncontroalable

**Chapter 9**

**Previously on T.T.**(I just went pee and I feel SO much better ^-^)

* * *

"Don't shoot" *Cyborg voice in close up of Beast Boy's face*

"I'm so sorry Star" *Beast Boy's eyes-left eye frame panning to right-*

~~BANG~~Flash to black screen

"Either you give him up or he dies"Black Screen still

*Beast Boy's Yelp*Black Screen still

Teen Titans logo fades onto black screen in ripple pattern

* * *

**BEAST BOY P.O.V.**

Slade was gonna pay. He WILL pay. I wanted to bring Slade pain like no other. I mean who the hell does he think he is! I snorted. Calling me by my name, and then punching me like that! I huffed smoke (figuratively…Ya get it; he's pissed)

*I hate him*

*Oh do you know?*

"SLADE!" My eyes flared open. Then he started teasing me,

"Helloooo, Gar." I wanted to tear him open. I wanted to SEE that man's black blood splattered over the floor.

" You tense every time I call your name…why is that?" I turned my head abruptly; I had absolutely NO FUCKING intentions to answer him any time soon.

" Not talkin' huh?" I knew what my consequences were if I didn't answered him were.

*Some sort of…*

*Torture…your pick kid-water boarding, whip, stun gun, or-* " my personal punching bag" he finished out loud. I leaned foreword for some reason. Intimidated? No. Excited!

"You don't like talking telepathically…do you?" I poked at it and poked at it. Then I got the result I wanted. I smirked to myself and leaned foreword. I wanted  him to get in my face. I felt like being more naïve than I usually was today. He stepped closer to me, just what I wanted…*DAMN* He swiftly turned back around catching on to what I was doing.

" Not falling for that Garfield." I gritted my teeth. He called me by my name again. I pulled foreword against the shackles that held me firmly to the wall. I begged for the chains to creak or, show SOME signs of breaking. I stiffened back and leaned against the wall when that plan flat lined. He was a nice and smug 25 meters away from me; and BOOOYYY did THAT tick me off. My blood heated up, it dared boiling over. Then some voice broke the concentration.

"You need to COOL down buddy"

*What the hell…who's the prick?* I thought to Slade…no answer.

"I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME YOU SELFISH BASTARD!" I yelled at him. The voice repeated itself again, but it was more…seductive?

"I said COOL the FUCK down!" He said those words with ease, grace, force, and yet it turned on ANYONE who heard it. I shuddered and I could tell the boy saw me.

*Way too seductive* I thought.

" Like it then?"

"There you are!" I yelled at Slade. The boy sounded as if he face palmed although I could see why, I just had calmed down and Slade made me riled up again. Slade gets under my skin and HE KNOWS IT TOO! Slade turned around holding a syringe with a weird purplish liquid that shimmered a metallic red if it hit the light the right way.

"Ready for a nap Gar?" I jerked my head back and gritted my teeth back.

"Shit"

* * *

**Me:**Well how ya think i think i captured Beast Boy's wild side ^_^

**Rae:**Yea sure? -.-

**BB:**I WAS SUPPER PUMPED I WANTED TO GRIND SLADE INSIDE OF A MEAT-

**Me:***covers BB"s mouth* OOOKKAYYY i think we get it ya little phsyco path.

**BB:**MMMMMMMMMMM

**Me:**BAII Read and Reveiw!


End file.
